


Somewhere Beyond the Barricade

by AmandaMelody



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, Crushes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Middle School, New York City, Rain, Rebellion, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMelody/pseuds/AmandaMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years after the happenings of the June Rebellion of France in 1832, life begins anew when these revolutionary characters are reborn into modern-day New York. After living, fighting, and dying once, they are given a chance to live, far from the hardship and misery they suffered from so long ago, and begin their lifetime once again at a modest middle school where their paths cross again by fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Beyond the Barricade

You know who I am.

I cradled you, my child, in my arms as you took your first breath of air. I raised you into the warm light of day, into the world, into your life. That’s it. That’s who I am.

I am Life. 

The symbolic quintessence of creation, hope, and love. The embodiment of goodness and sacrifice. 

I live in the heavens, a place far from your reach for now. I am no longer on Earth. I was, a time long ago. I lived a pure life, and suffered a harsh death. The world was cruel and unforgiving to me. But I am far from struggle now. My past is behind me. I am no longer the person I was. Now, I am Life. 

But this is not the story that we will be following today. It is not of my existence. This story is of those who live long after my death. The story of the very embodiments of purity, affection, freedom, sweetness, strength, generosity, carefulness, joy, intelligence, cheer, admiration, and leadership.

This is a story of those who have been reincarnated from a time and place from hundreds of years ago. A dark and severe time to be living. But now, even the darkest night has ended and the sun has risen once again, and those who lived, fought, and died so long ago now have a fateful opportunity to begin life again, and to renew themselves. To have their paths cross once again by destiny, and to live their lives far from distress and suffering, in happiness and amity like they deserved. 

 

And so, our story begins.


End file.
